


Buncha Smutty Eddsworld requests

by space_clod



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_clod/pseuds/space_clod
Summary: Any ship, any charactersJust give me a ship and a prompt and I will (probably) do it!!





	1. Chapter 1

Rules:  
-Make the prompts interesting, I don’t want to “Tom fucks Tord” that’s boring  
-Kinks I will not do are piss play or gore. Ask me about the kinks first  
-Do not get mad at me for changing who is top or bottom okay  
Thank you! I hope you enjoy what I write!!


	2. Change of Plans(Eduardo x Prince Matthew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been taking so long, lots of things have been happening in my life Suck has school and problems with friends and family. Sorry this is so short, but I’ve just been so tired. Thank you for reading

Matthew huffed. There was no way he could get out of this cage. He leaned against the bars, his eyelids feeling heavy. The young prince was going to be sold to who knows what to do whatever that person wants. He thought of all the ways this could end up horribly. 

The door slammed open, breaking the silence of the room. Matthew jumped, startled by the sudden movement. The Latino bandit stepped inside, glaring at the prince. He walked around, looking outside the window every now and then.

“What the fuck do you want,” the brunette snapped. Matthew realized he had been staring at the man. 

“I was just wondering, if you could set me free? I will do anything, please! Just let me go!” He begged pathetically. 

The bandit rolled his eyes. “Here we go again.” He said sighing. “I told you before. You are to valuable to just set free.” 

“Please! I will give you anything! Land, butlers, a mansion, money! Just set me free.” 

He stayed silent for a bit, before smiling. “You want to know what you can do?” 

“Yes, please!!”

Before he knew it, the taller man’s cock was right in front of his face. Matthew gulped, looking at the man before looking back at the organ. 

“Suck.” The Latino demanded. 

Matt brought his face closer to his dick, licking up the long shaft. It was so warm. He continued doing this before wrapping his mouth around it, coating the cock in saliva.

The brunette seemed to be enjoying himself. Groaning a bit as he bit his lip. The prince began bobbing his head, fitting in as much as possible. 

“Y-yeah, good boy, just like that...” The taller praised. 

Matthew let out a long, sinful moan at those words. His eyes widened at the sound he made. The other man had a sinister grin plastered across his face, however. 

“You like that? Hmm? Being praised?” He teased. “Do you like hearing about how much of a good little prince you are?” 

Matt bounced his head even faster, tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he swallowed more and more of the thick muscle. He too was beginning to get hard. He began to rut against the bars of the cage shamelessly.

“Such a good slut for me,” the taller chuckled. “Sucking dick like you were made for it.”

He felt a hand behind his head before the member was shoved down his throat. Despite the shock, there was no gag reflex whatsoever. 

The Latino smirked. “So you’ve had practice, hmm? Do you choke on other guys dicks just for the hell of it?” He chuckled. “How prepared, such a good prince. “

Matt hummed around the large dick, bobbing his head faster and faster. His pants were now wet from the praise he was getting. 

“Fuck, I’m going to cum...” the brunette grunted. 

And he did. The white liquid was warm and thick as it traveled down his throat. Matthew swallowed every last drop. 

Behind him he heard the door open again. The other two walked in, with slightly shocked faces. The cage door was opened and Matthew was thrown onto the floor in front of the two other bandits. 

“Change Of plan, boys.” The brunette smiled.


End file.
